Ash and Serena's meeting (ash's view)
by imagininator
Summary: Ash and Serena meet each other and Serena confesses her love for Ash, my first fanfic so please go easy!


**Hi, this is my first fanfic. So please R and R if you want to see more! Also, I know this would cause a lot of haters, but I'm not going beyond the T rating. Just can't write it well.. but enjoy this one first!**

"Waaaaa! Ouch." I yelled. It took me a while before I noticed that Pikachu just used the thunderbolt alarm clock tactic. "Oh... *yawn* morning buddy" "PIKA!" I bet that Pikachu woke up super early just to prepare for this. We are ready to go the Kalos region, and I can't wait to meet all the new pokemon there! Oh, before I continue, hi, I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu.

We got out of bed and went downstairs where mom is waiting for us. "Morning Ash! Are you ready to run into Kalos?" "You bet!mom! I can't wait for it!" I lunged on my backpack and got ready for Kalos. "Oh, ash, you might meet your 'somebody' in Kalos if you know what I mean." I stared at mom with a confused look on my face. "ok, heres a hint Ash, professor's Oak's summer camp." I tried to remember about the people that I met, but none of them resonated well in my head. "ok mom, I'll try to figure that out." I said with a confused look on my face. "Ok and have fun dear!" Mom shouted as I headed out the door. In the van, Alexa and Professor Oak were talking about the Kalos stuff. "Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!" I yelled, "it's alright" Alexa stated as I got in the well-oiled vehicle. On the way to the plane, I tried to solve the case of the person who I'll be meeting at Kalos. My mom has given me 2 clues already, yet I still can't seem to solve the case. But I know that she already knows my significant other even before I knew it. Does that person even like me? Do I even know her? All those thoughts raced through my mind, and I snapped out of it to be just in time for the car to be at the airport. "Well Ash my boy, from here on out, Alexa will be taking care of you, checking on you from time to time." "Ok! I'll call in from time to time too." and saw Professor Oak drive off.

On the plane, Alexa noticed that I was thinking about what my mom just said, and I could tell that she obviously knows the answer to it when she states, "here's another hint: She actually likes you." THAT was enough to sent me super confused, and I ended up playing around with Pikachu for the rest of the journey till when Alexa pointed out from the end of the plane, "Look! There's Lumiose City! that's where we will be landing." I looked down and said to pikachu with a lightened up face, "hey buddy! We are in Kalos now! Lets go meet all the amazing pokemon!" "PIKA PIKA! CHAAA!" Pikachu obviously is delighted to see the city as our plane got close to the ground. I couldn't help myself either as the plane lands. Once we docked at the port, I stepped out, and in one breath, yelled, "HELLOOOOO KALOS! I'M ASH KETCHUM AND I'M HERE TO WIN!" Immediately attracting quite a lot of people's attraction, I looked around to find that people look at me and dismissed it since I'm only just some random dude to them. Once stepping into the terminal, Alex told me that the nearest gym was right in the center of the city and that I should go challenge that first. I was so filled with excitement that I dashed off for the center of Lumiose while saying my goodbye's to Alexa. I stepped out of the terminal doors to take a breath of Lumiose city and the grandeur that it brings. The smell was WAY different than when I was in Kanto, smells like fresh flowers, perfume, and nice, clean air. I dashed straight for the center and went inside where the gym leader, Clement, was waiting. "Welcome to the Lumiose gym, I'm Clement and this is my sister Bonnie." I looked at both at them for a while, Clement looks like he's got a bag full of toys and tricks and he's not afraid to be shocked with his "electric clothes", while Bonnie just has a simple bag and her short skirt and T-shirt just made up most of her. I snapped out of it to say, "Hi I'm Ash from the Kanto region, and I'll like to make this my first gym badge!" "Wait… You don't have any badges at all?" Clement starred with his face surprised. "Yea..I just got here." I responded. "I'm sorry, you need at least 4 badges to be able to challenge my gym." he said with a pout on his face. "that's ok! I have forever to try again!" I said. Trying to cheer him up, Clement offered his house for the night and that I can sleep there instead of those poke center room. I accepted and went over to his house. Upon arriving, his dad welcomed the two home. "Hey kids, I see you did well, and who is this kids that is new?" his dad asked. Clement responded to his dad, "uhh… this is my friend Ash from the Kanto region." "WHAT?!... I'm so moved! Remember that I always said that the best thing I want you to have is friends, and seems like you two did a fantastic job." We all kinda laughed in embarrassment to show our first meet was not that smooth. His dad came up to me and introduced himself as Meyer and showed me his Ampharos, he then said that I can stay as long as I wished and I thanked him for allowing me to stay there. I went to Clement's room and we talked about the journeys that I had till we were exhausted and we feel to sleep.

Before I knew it, I woke up with the sun just radiating on my face. Pikachu was already up and playing with Clement and Bonnie, I said the usual "good morning." and had breakfast. Kalos's breakfast is so good. I can't stop telling you how good it is compared to Kanto. After breakfast, Clement, Bonnie and I walked over to the center and spent the rest of the day there until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned with curiosity and asked, "who tapped me?" And find a blonde girl standing in front of me. She has a short sleeves, short skirt and just almost everything (except her hair) short."Um.. Hi do you happen to be Ash from Pallet town?" She said with uncertainty in her voice. "Uh yea I'm ash and this is my partner Pikachu!" I responded. "Hi I'm Serena from Vaniville town." The girl responded."oh, hi Serena, I think this is the first time we met?" "I don't think so, do you remember professor oaks summer camp when I was in Kanto?" she responded, with a hopeful look over her face. "Oh right! I remember now! You're the girl who has the straw hat and that I played with for quite a while. How was it since we last met?" I remembered that we had a lot of fun and we would have picnics together. It started to kinda make sense, but I'm was still unsure if she was the one. After kind of catching up with each other since Pallet town, she asked if I can take her along this journey and I nodded with a smile on my face. Just in time to see her blush red and bright, I took her along the journey and continued my journey to my next gym badge. Saying good bye to Clement and Bonnie along the way.

As we traveled on route 4 Serena suddenly fell while holding a bleeding mark. I didn't know what to do, but I realized she's my friend. So I piggy backed her all the way to the nearest pokemon Center in camphier town(which was not far.. Only 10 minutes away) settled her down on the bed, and went to sleep on the next bed. All while she was sleeping

The next morning, I woke up to see Serena still in her beauty nap. _Oh Serena, you always slept later than me when we were in pallet town.. _As I remembered back when she would live in Pallet town. She would always sleep later than me and it took a knock from me to wake her up, as I always have a pattern. Pikachu was also awake, and I thought of a brilliant plan. So with a smile, I said, "Hey buddy, do you want wake up Serena, Pikachu style?" At that thought, Pikachu jumped in estacy. "Pika pika!" He exclaimed and I told him to be real quite. At his position, I held out fingers to countdown, and at the fist, Pikachu jumped and launched his signature thunderbolt at Serena as she woke up with a jolt. Pikachu and I chuckled and gave each other a high five. "That's not funny Ash.." She said with a look of grumpiness over her face. Then looked around to ask. "Hey Ash, how did I get here?" I told her the whole story. at the end she stated with a huge blush over her face, "thanks SO much Ash.. I feel much better now." "You're welcome I was just doing what friends do." "Well shall we get going?" Serena said to me. "You bet Serena!" "Hey Ash, before we go, I want to tell you something." I turned towards her and said, "go ahead Serena." With a blush, Serena sheepishly said, "Ash, I uh... Oh never mind I'll tell you later." And I went out of the center confused. I was wondering if she was about to say those 3 words, because those feeling I had when she was back in Pallet town came back.

When we arrived at Santalune and settled at the pokemon center. After settling I asked, "hey Serena, which pokemon do you have?" "I have a Fennekin. Only pokemon so far." Serena pulled out her only pokeball and called out Fennekin. The fox pokemon looked really cool and said its name really clearly. I knelt and introduced myself. Only to be smacked with a flamethrower, but I stood up fine, minus the dust on my face. After we took a break, we went to Santalune gym where the gym leader was waiting for me. "Hello challenger, my name is Viola, the bug type master. Are you here to challenge?" With a clear sound, I yelled, "you bet!" And proceeded to the other end of the field.

The battle was intense, I only had Pikachu while Viola had a surskit and a vivillion. Somehow we won the battle, but Pikachu was spent and after getting the bug badge, we bee-lined to the center. Where Nurse Joy healed Pikachu to perfection. After healing, we went to our room. After a few moments of silence, Serena a said with a blush over her face, "hey Ash, I wanted to tell you something…. I love you and I had feelings for you ever since I was in Pallet town." I froze and slowly eased into those feelings again. "Serena, tell you the truth.. I love you too. and would never trade anyone for you." and with that, we kissed the night away.


End file.
